


how i bask in your morning light

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [10]
Category: Free Soul (Manga)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Dating, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: The best part of being serious with Niki is waking up together.





	how i bask in your morning light

**Author's Note:**

> 010/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #37 – morning.

The best part of being serious with Niki is waking up together.

It’s so different from that first morning after, waking up to my arm stretched out over empty space and no trace of Niki to be found except for her smell on my pillow and her number scrawled out on a candy wrapper by the bed.

Waking up with her is something I once only fantasized about, but the reality is better – her body warmer, the scent of her not a faint afterthought but fresh under my nose.

If I can start every morning like this, I will – forever.


End file.
